New Chapter
by RedRosey18
Summary: Misaki life up until now has been filled with nothing but unhappy things but when he meets Shinobu in the library maybe, with Shinobu's help, he might be able to turn a new page or will the things in his and in Shinobu past hold them back?
1. Chapter 1

first fanfic, please be gentle!

The sun was just coming up as i woke up. My back aced slightly from sleeping on the floor as i pulled myself up. I hurried to take a shower then down stairs to make breakfast. After a healthy breakfast was done, on a plate, and siting on the table i grabbed my bag and was out the door.

as soon as i heard the door slam i heard the sounds of the other people in the house waking up, i walked away not wanting to see anyone this early in the morning. i new would be early to school but i could really careless. Today was my first day at Mitsuhashi University.

I took a lot of effort to get there but here i was. I hopped on a train, as predicted i was really early. I decided it would be best to sit down and read for a little. By the time i looked up again there where people surrounding me as day began.

It stuck him as odd to see everyone running around like chickens with their head cut off before he realized he too had to get to class on time. The day was mostly boring as the class's drug on. Before he knew it was lunch.

He hadn't made in friends and he didn't have any money to buy lunch so instead he headed to the library.

It was quite, which Misaki took as a welcome change from the noise of the class room and busy hall way. There was hardly anyone here besides a couple siting in the middle reading and holding hands and another boy checking out a book but he left while misaki was apprising the room.

It wasn't much but i was still better than he could have imagined. The book he had been reading earlier had already been finished so he was happy to get another one.

I walked to the book shelves and started looking for something interesting; i turned to continue walking and that's when i saw him.

In the corner, past all the selves there was a cleared out area. In this area there were some chairs and couches set up. In one of the chairs was a boy. He looked no older then misaki, he faces down with some of his soft Carmel curls falling in to his eyes, which he quickly swiped at.

He was completely relaxed with both legs stretched in front of him as he read his book. I felt my heart leap into my throat and a little squeak of surprise from my mouth.

Hearing me, he looked up. I didn't know his name but those glaring grey eyes made my heart beat twice its normal speed and my palms began to sweat. I quickly hide behind the book shelf as a blush rose to my cheeks.

My face felt really hot, it had been awhile since I had blushed. Shaking it off, I walked away forgetting all about the book I was looking for.

Sorry its short, anyway please R&R, thanks

Also if anyone has any suggestions or advice they want to offer that would be really helpful


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, enjoy**

The day passed just as slowly but I suppose it was better than doing nothing at home. School ended and I walked home slowly.

When I got in the house I was meet with silence, I didn't dare make a sound either. The door fell shut with a slam and I winced as the sound echoed through the house. I heard someone yell and moved as a pan came flying my way.

It hit the wall beside me; standing in front of me was a fuming man. I could almost imagine his eyes turning red with anger and steam pouring out of his ears.

I noticed my twin little brothers hiding in the corner watching.

"There you are, what the hell are you doing and why isn't dinner ready yet?" he yelled, I walked around him to the children in the corner as I spoke

"I'm just about to get it started; it will be ready in about a half hour"

I took the twins hands and led them out of the room. I took them to their rooms and told them to wait there until diner was ready. The twins weren't my real brothers but my foster ones and this was my foster home.

I started the dinner deciding on something simple. I was about half way done with diner when I heard a little voice behind me

"Misa, is dinner ready" my little foster sister, Kayo, spoke rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

She was only 5 and my heart went out to her because she had to live here. She was my little princess; I went to her and picked her up.

I brought her over to the stove with me and she helped me stir the food. She looked at me then back at the stove giggling, flicking her blond hair in my face but I didn't mind. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked at the food, she liked helping me cook.

Diner was ready and I called everyone. We all waited for are foster-father to get his share, which was most of the food, before we dug in. the Silence rung throughout the house as we ate. We all held are breaths as we ate hoping that nothing would happen, which thankfully anything happened today.

After diner me and the twins did the dishes well Kayo watched. After that we all went to are rooms, I studied well Kayo played with some of the dolls I had managed to buy her with my extra money from my job.

Me and Kayo shared a room well Aki and Daichi, the twins, shared one. Time passed and I put them to bed and got ready for my part-time job. I worked at an all-night diner twice a week, even though I worked most of my pay check went to pay the bills.

Even with my foster-mother working non-stop and the money that they got from taking us in they were still struggling with how much money my foster-father wasted.

The diner was mostly empty when I clocked in. there was a couple siting in a booth and a man in the corner.

There wasn't much to do, so I sat and waited. Soon others came in and I got to my job of serving them. As I worked my mind wondered to the boy I saw yesterday wondering if I might be able to see him again and maybe even find out his name.

I quickly shook my head of the ridicules thought and got back to work.

**Please R&R**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions or advice they want to offer that would be really helpful**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter, enjoy**

The next day passed the same as before, it was only the second day of school and I was already bored with it. I went to the library during lunch with a weird sense of excitement. I tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't go away. I walked over to the book shelf right in front of where I saw the boy last time. I felt almost giddy as I poked my head to look in the corner.

He was there, head down reading a book. One leg crossed over the other at the ankle, his dark eyes focused on the book like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I couldn't help but wonder what book it was, I wanted to know his name. I briefly wondered why I cared so much but it was just a thought that quickly disappeared as the boy got up and walked toward me.

I grabbed the nearest book, fumbling with it slightly, before opening it to a random page. I pretended to read as he walked by me. I could feel his body heat as he passed and I slivered._ God I was pathetic _I thought, he grabbed another book and walked back to his seat. He passed beside me and I felt my heart leap into my throat when he stopped

"What?" I chocked out

"Your books upside down" I felt the heat rise to my face and I wanted to smack my self

He walked away just as gracefully as I was about to die from embarrassment. I walked out of there, forgetting again to get a new book. I ran from there to my next class even though I was over 20 minutes to early. I sat down near the back and pulled out my notes.

I saw the teacher walk in and ducked just in case he wanted to throw something at me, thankfully he didn't. Classes went by faster than I thought was possible considering they had dragged on the day before. The more I tried to put everything out of my mind the more interesting school seemed to me.

As glad as he was that the day passed by faster he still wished to put off the time he had to go home. He walked home as slowly as he could without seeming strange, dreading going home to another silent house. The moment he entered the door he could hear screaming, guess he didn't need to worry about a silent house.

_Today wouldn't be a good day_ he thought slightly amused; he hurried into the kitchen to see a crying Kayo and a very guilty looking Aki and Daichi. I was just on time; this seemed to be the only time I could do anything right.

My step-father was screaming at Aki and Daichi so much so that the words blurred together. He raised his hand towards the two boys, I made a decision in that instant, the same decision that I always made when this happened.

I grabbed his hand; he turned to me his eyes furious. The moment I grabbed his hand all his anger went from being directed at the two 7 year olds to me.

I felt the pain as his fist connected with my jaw. I went down; I could taste the blood in my mouth. Next was his foot into my stomach, over and over, I faintly heard a crack but I was over being able to feel anything.

I could see Kayo crying even harder and the two boys huddling farther in the corner.

_I much prefer a silent house to a screaming one _I thought as the blackness took me over

When I awoke, it took me a minute to figure out where I was. I was still on the floor in the kitchen; I had a blanket draped over me. I felt warmth and looked beside me to find a sleeping Kayo.

Her blonde hair was messy from sleeping on the floor, face puffy from crying, curled into a ball clutching my shirt. I sat up, wincing at the pain I felt in my stomach. I felt my ribs; I pushed on one of them and couldn't stop the whimper that came out.

It was defiantly cracked if not broken, that's when his face started to throb. Reaching up to touch it and winced from the light touch. It was swollen and probably turning a pretty shade of purple, maybe even black or blue. Looking around he saw the two boys siting back to back watching him as he expected all his new wounds.

Seeing that I finally noticed them they stood up and walked toward me slowly like I was a wild animal that might bite off their heads. They heeled out an ice pack as some sort of peace offering. I took it, holding it to my face, hissing as it stung my bruised face.

They flinched, I pated the spot on the other side of the sleeping kayo, they sat down.

"Alright, tell me what happened" I whispered to break the silence that was gathering in the room

"We were playing in the kitchen, waiting for you, and we didn't mean to do anything honest" Aki said as if he was trying to defend himself

"Yes, I know, just tell me what happened" I whispered, running my hand through their hair ignoring the pain it caused in my side.

"We were playing and Kayo came in…" Daichi started but paused and looked at me

I nodded in encouragement

"She had her bear and we were just messing around and took it from her" Daichi said

"yea, but she grabbed it back, and a tug a war had started between us, then the bear just ripped in half" Aki said his voice dropping with every word

"Kayo started crying and were trying to get her to stop when dad came in and saw the mess, that's when he started yelling" Daichi finished

I sighed, and then winced as it hurt; I could guess the rest of what happened.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had to get to my job. I stood and winced as it hurt really badly, I had little time to get everything done that need to be done so I slipped into action mode.

I told the twins to bring me the first add kit and they rushed off to find it. I looked at the sleeping girl knowing that I wouldn't be able to carry her to bed so I shook her until her pearl blue eyes opened.

"Misa," she cried "the bear was ripped and….. I'm so sorr.."

She broke off into another sob, I pulled her close again ignoring the pain it brought me, and I ran my hand through her hair

"Shhh its okay, I'll buy you another one, so there's no need to cry" he whispered, he felt her sobs stop, she pulled back to look at him in the eyes

"Promise?" she held out her pinky, hooking there pinky's together he said

"Promise, now why don't you go sleep in our room"

She nodded, rubbing one eye as she walked toward there room. The twins where back in the next second. I took the first add kit as I gave them directions

"there's some instant food in the pantry so if you get hungry or if Kayo gets hungry make some of that, try not to make a mess. Try to stay in your rooms until I get back." I walked toward the bathroom, ruffling their hair on my way.

In the bathroom I let my smile drop and a grimace of pain replace it. Looking at my face told me that I would look even worse in the morning; I didn't even want to think how much it would hurt in the morning. I took the ice pack off my face where I was holding it, the cold skin stung as the air hit it.

I lifted my shirt slowly, wincing at how bad it looked. There was marks where my step-fathers foot was imprinted into my stomach. I pulled out a cloth that was supposed to be used for sprained ankles; I wrapped it around my chest.

The pain was almost unbearable and I wanted to cry but new the others would hear me if I did. I managed to get through it as I pinned the cloth so it wouldn't come undone. I changed into my work clothes glad that they were a size to big. I grabbed my bag planning on studying there, and walked out the door without looking back at the cursed house.

**Please R&R**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions or advice they want to offer that would be really helpful**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, enjoy**

Thankfully I had made it to my job on time; I couldn't afford to lose my job. Just imagining what would happen to me if I did lose my job made me wince. I rushed in the door of the diner trying to smile at the hostess but ended up wincing instead.

"Oh my god, what happened to you" she came rushing out from behind the booth, she reminded me of kayo with her blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Nothing, just ran into a pole on my way here" I laughed but started coughing half way through, she didn't look convinced as she ushered me into the bathroom to clean myself up.

In there I, washing his hands was my fellow waiter Ryota; he took one look at me and just shook his head. I think he had an idea of what was going on but he never said anything about it which I was thankful for. I didn't need a saving grace, I didn't need anything. I washed some of the dried blood of my cheek as gently as I could but it still stung.

My entire left side of my face was already disfigured and it would only be getting worse from there. The pretty colors of black, blue and purple combining in some places and standing out in others decorated my face_.__'__I looked goooooood__' _I thought sarcastically, maybe I really was going crazy.

Pushing those thoughts aside I went out to start my work. I got several looks from the rest of the staff but nobody said anything. I purposely put a wall up in-between those I worked with and myself. I didn't want anyone trying to get too close nor did I want any ones help and I knew if anyone knew they would try to help me. I just wanted to protect those closest to me.

I snapped out of my review as another waiter named Seijl told me there was someone in my assigned tables. I nodded thanks, grabbed my notepad and walked over to the table where a man sat alone with his back to me. 

I thought his Carmel hair looked familiar but I pushed it from my mind as I came closer

"Hello, can I get you something to drink" I spoke with a smile before looking down to find a mop of blonde hair that was so familiar. I felt my eyes widen in surprise and my heart leap in to my throat.

I managed to get myself composed enough to hear him ask for a coffee. I quickly left to get the coffee pot and a mug. I Set them down on the table and asked if there was anything else he needed. He looked up for the first time, his grey eyes met my green ones, or one I suppose because I really couldn't see out of my left one, his widened a little. I wonder if he reconsiders me

"No…um are you that kid that was in the library?" he asked and I felt my heart race at knowing that he knew who I was

"Oh, I thought you looked familiar. Yea, you're always in the corner reading a book" I decided that playing it off as surprise would be the best option

"What happened to your face, it wasn't like that earlier?" I almost forgot about my face in the excitement of having him recognized me but as soon as he said that a dull throb came from my face as if trying to remind me of what had happened. I sighed

"Yea, I ran into something on the way here" dang now he's going to think I'm really clumsy

He nodded, not really interested, I turned to leave but he caught the edge of my shirt to pull me back

"Um….. Can you sit with me for a little while, if you don't have any customers, I don't really want to be alone?" he asked and I couldn't help but think he was really cute

I nodded and sat across from him, I watched him as he drunk his coffee looking out the window. A nice little peace came over us and there was no need to talk. My heart beat was thumping in my ear and I prayed that he couldn't hear it.

There was a light breeze coming in from the back of the store where I figured they had left the door open. It felt nice on my face, and I sighed. This caused the boy to look at me and I felt myself flush.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked to hide my embarrassment

"Shinobu Takatsuki, you?" he said not breaking eye contact

"Takahashi Misaki" after that it was quite again, I was almost vibrating with happiness at knowing his names. It suited him, Shinobu Takatsuki.

The door dinged and I knew that I would have to leave. I cursed the heavens because they must have hated me, and then realized that it was really weird to not want to leave. I wasn't close to anyone for a reason, so why where all my walls coming down around this guy.

The thought of someone getting close to me and becoming special frightened me, frightened me enough to the point that I was trembling

_Run, run away _my mind whispered to me. I stood and Shinobu looked at me

"Sorry, I have other customers" he just nodded and I walked away somehow feeling hurt but with the danger bells going off in my head I needed to get away from that boy. The boy how made me want to drop everything and tell him, which would not be good if I did.

No, I needed to stay away from him, I could not tell anyone or else everyone in that house would be endangered. I would throw my own life away if it meant saving those children, I would do anything, say anything and take all of their beatings. I would never betray or hurt them; I would never leave them for my own selfishness.

_I won't become my brother!_

**Please R&R**

**Also if anyone has any suggestions or advice they want to offer that would be really helpful**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY**

* * *

><p>The night shift finally ended and I dragged myself home to get a couple hours of sleep before having to get up to go to school. I couldn't sleep because my mind wouldn't shut up and my face was throbbing, I knew it would be a long day when I had to get up<p>

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I knew my alarm clock woke me up. I turned it off and rolled over wanting more than anything to fall back into that dreamless sleep.

I climbed out of bed, after getting dressed I made my way down stairs to make breakfast. Once that was done I walked out the door. I didn't hear anything inside when I walked out so I figured that after yesterday dad had calmed himself enough, so I didn't have to worry about him hurting the children well I was away.

As hard as I tried to protect them there was only so much I could do. The walk to school was in all ways painful. We didn't have any pain medication at home because I didn't have enough money to buy some after I bought Kayo a new bear.

My face throbbed and even though I didn't look earlier I knew it looked worse than yesterday. My side probably hurt worse than anything else. With every step pain shot up my spine. I could feel the broken rib was not all the way set so it jabbed into my side with every movement.

I managed to ignore it somehow and look perfectly happy. Some may argue that I looked too happy but it didn't bother me; I would rather look to happy then in agony. I was early than I expected so I went to the library to find a new book.

I kept forgetting to do it so I figured if I could get it done now then I could stare at the golden haired boy. The moment I thought that sentence I realized just how creepy it was. Shaking my head I went on with my search.

The bell rang sooner than I would have liked and I grimaced. Out of hundreds of books I couldn't even find one, of course I hadn't looked through all of them yet but still you would have thought that I would have at least found one by now.

I stepped out of the library feeling disappointed, walking to class I felt even douser and I wouldn't be surprised if I feel asleep during class.

I got a lot of weird looks from people in the hall but not in the class room because they were used to seeing me all beat up. I wonder if they thought I just got in a lot of fights or if I just really was that clumsy.

I walked to my desk to wait for the teacher to come in. I was alone, I had no friends at school and if there was anyone that was friendly with me I made sure to keep them at arm's length. My mind drifted to Carmel hair and grey eyes but I shook the thought away.

Classes ended and I really did fall asleep through half of each one. I walked to the library, my new hiding place from lunch, I was really hungry but I didn't have any money.

I was also very drowsy and I felt like I could collapse at any moment which wasn't a very pleasant feeling. I walked to the place I left off this morning trying to find a book. About half way through my search I had I had to sit down or I was sure I would faint. Taking the first chair I saw I sat down and put my head on the table feeling sick. I wanted to throw up but fortunately there was nothing to throw up.

"Um are you okay?" a very familiar voice asked

My head shot up and my green eyes meet with grey ones. There were looking at me with partial concern and partial annoyance. He wasn't siting in his usual place but in at the tables in the middle of the library, at the same table that I was now seated at.

"Yea, I'm fine…" I trailed off when I saw the half eaten sandwich on the table. My stomach growled and I'm pretty sure I started drooling.

He must have noticed because he held it out to me

"You want it" I didn't want to be a burden and I didn't want to take something that was someone else but I could smell it and I really wanted it. I took it hesitantly from his hand.

"Thank you" I mumbled as I took a bite, it was the best thing I had ever ate. At home I only got the bottom of the pan and not even that sometimes because I usually gave it to the children. Sometimes I would eat some left over from the diner or day old stuff that didn't get sold. This was the first time I had had something so new.

I think I was purring as I ate. I looked over to see Shinobu watching me eat. I didn't really care, it hurt a little when I swallowed but I didn't mind it. I savored it and when I was done I looked over again to tell him how grateful I was but he beat me to the punch.

"Was it really that good?" he asked bewildered

I nodded enthusiastically then winced as I movement hurt my face. His eyes scanned my face but he didn't say anything

"Yes, I think that was the best thing I've eaten in a long time." I looked at him realizing I said more than I should have but he didn't seem that interested in what I was saying.

"So what do you do here all the time?" I asked causally wanting to know about the boy

"Hm, I draw or read" he mumbled

"That's cool; I was looking for a new book"

That seemed to catch his interest because he looked up and started to ask questions about what type of books I was looking for. Then he started rambling on about different books I might like. We talked until it was time to go.

I picked up one of the books he was talking about on my way out so I could read it at my shift tonight. The weeks passed quickly after that, every day I would meet Shinobu in the library and we would talk. He would also give me some of his food because I seemed to never have any, which I didn't. He never commented on my bruises or if I would wince in front of him. It was oddly relaxing around him and I found it very nice.

It didn't take me long to figure out what it was about this person that made me want to be around him. I realized that I could be around him and not tell him anything. I didn't have to tell him anything, in fact I think he preferred that I didn't tell him anything but what really made me comfortable around him seemed to have to do with me a having a crush on him.

I couldn't believe it when I figured it out, a crush on another boy but I learned to accept it. No harm no foul, it was enough just to be around him. Plus the feelings will go away sooner or later so the less I worried about it the better

"So what do you draw" I asked one day

"Hm, this and that. Mostly the things I see around me that I liked." His answer was half mutilated by his sucking on a juice box

"Can I see?" as an answer he handed over his notepad.

The first few drawling's in the notepad where flowers or different scenery's but then they changed to a man with dark shaggy hair and dark blue eyes, he was draw with so much intensity that I knew that Shinobu cared a lot for whoever this person was.

He was older and was glaring up at me through the page as I studied his face. He was drawn many times and I felt my heart clinch at the thought of what this man meant to Shinobu. I decided instead of jumping to conclusions that I should ask first.

"Whose he?" I asked meekly as I turned the page to Shinobu

"Hm, he's my lover" no embarrassment, he didn't even try to hide it the fact that he was gay or that his lover was a lot older than him.

I felt my heart pounding and blood rush through my ears, it hurt. It hurt more than every single one of my step-fathers beatings combined. I thought for a moment that my heart was going to burst, the tears trickled down my face.

It had been a long time sense I had cried, I had almost forgot what I felt like. I reached up and touched my face feeling the wetness. I turned away from Shinobu so he couldn't see me but he must have sensed something because I had stopped talking

"Misaki?" he asked with a tint of worry laced through his voice, I couldn't look at him so instead of turning to him, I turned my back to him and ran as fast as I could in the other direction.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE R &amp; R<strong>

**If anyone has any suggestions or advice they want to offer that would be really helpful**

**I want to thank those that are have review or are reading my story. This story was mainly just for fun and I wasn't expecting much from it, it is my first story so I would be nice if I could have some advice on how to make it better. I really like reading what others think of my story so please review. THANKS! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter, enjoy **

I kept running, even when I heard Shinobu calling me. It hurt; it hurt so much, no this was wrong. The warning bells went off in my head screaming _run_, so I ran.

I ran until my lunges were burning and my legs were ready to give out. I found my way to a park and sat down on a bench. I didn't want to think of anything.

The pain made me shutter, my body shivering almost painfully against my broken rib. It was like a reminder of why I couldn't get close to anyone. The thing that made me put distance between myself and everyone else.

My face had almost healed the bruise only a faint yellow and green color. It didn't hurt any more, and I was sure that my rib was better too, even though there was no way to really know.

I would die before I ever went to the hospital, it cost too much and they would know. I had to hold on, just a little longer. My goal, my dream was to turn 20 and adopt the children. They would then be able to have the life they never had and live in a nice house. We would all be happy. I almost snorted at the thought.

'_Yea right'_

My slight day dream managed to distract me from the throbbing sensation in my heart but it came back full forced. It came back with enough force, that if I had been standing I would have been knocked on my ass.

I stood again wanting the throb to leave. It shouldn't hurt, I started running again. It was the only way I knew how to get my mind off of him, at the moment. So I ran and ran with no idea where I was heading but I let my legs lead the way.

I looked up and realized I had ran a full circle back to my house. I could hear screaming from inside. My protective nature overcame the intense fire in my heart.

I ran inside to see dad screaming at kayo and a pile of smashed remnants of my step-fathers favorite glass next to them both. It didn't take much to figure out what had happened. I could tell that that father was reaching his breaking point.

I stepped in front of kayo already guessing what would happen. My poor rib and face didn't even have time to heal like I had hoped. It didn't matter, though, I would die before I let father put a bruise on her delicate skin.

My heart squeezed, bring back the pain from before, and I wanted to cry my eyes out for the first time. I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't be afraid, I would stand up to this bully with everything I had and no one anywhere would ever change that.

I wasn't paying attention and the first blow came as a surprise. Right on my left eye instead of my jaw this time. I stumbled backward and into kayo. She fell back but not hard enough to hurt herself. Aki and Daichi where at school so I didn't have to worry about them, I just had to stay standing long enough so that kayo could run to our room.

I stood tall despite the physical and mental pain that hammered into me. The next hit was to the side of my head. I felt the blood pour out of my head and down my face. It burned, my whole body burned with a fire that was excruciating.

A kick came to my stomach, knocking the wind out of me and hitting my already broken rib. I crumbled on the floor. I couldn't feel my legs. I thought I would get more hits but instead my step-father turned and walked down the hall toward my room.

The room where Kayo happened to be hiding. Fear flashed through my system and all the pain washed out of me. I stood and grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a glass beer bottle.

I threw it as hard as I could at the wall beside his head. A chip rebounded and scratched him on the cheek, the blood dripped down his cheek. Forgetting whatever he was going to do to Kayo and his anger over the broken mug, he picked up the biggest piece of the shattered bottle.

He walked toward me with an almost sinister smile. I didn't regret it; I would never regret anything I did. If it saved Kayo from having a terrifying experience, that was all that mattered.

He walked toward me with the glass, and I realized that he might kill me. This could be it, the end. Kayo, Aki and Daichi's faces flashed through my mind and I worried whether they would be okay but hopefully when they figured out who killed me, they would take the children away.

The faces of those that I kept away on purpose flashed through my mind, the sorrow and pity filled faces that would look at me like they knew me. The people that had a clue but still didn't say anything. He didn't want to be saved but just once he wished someone would hug him, like he did to the children, and tell him everything would be okay.

Lastly a golden haired, grey eyed boy with a stubborn and angry personality stuck in my mind. Even when my step-father pushed the knife into my gut, Shinobu face stuck in the front of my mind.

I stumbled back; the glass pushed nearly two inches into my body. The blood rushed out around the sharp edges and I coughed up a little bit of blood as well. I saw the psychotic gleam in his, the one that stabbed me, eyes.

My vision blurred as I fell to my knees. Black dots clouded my sight, and it was becoming more and more difficult to think of anything. I fell on my back and my body started to convulse violently as more blood pooled under me, making a mess.

I saw Kayo in the corner, hiding, crying silent tears. I reached out my hand toward her as the adult stomp out of the room. She ran over to me.

"Misa, misa I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried over and over again

I smiled and stroked her face

"It's oka..." I choked becoming too weak to say anything and barley being able to keep my thumb running over her cheek in a gentle gesture, to tell her I wasn't mad. She grabbed my hand which made it a lot easier.

I could fill myself start to black out, the pain edging out the adrenaline and starting to really hurt. My eyes fluttered close.

I saw Shinobu's face again and smiled. My conchenness drifted away from me. I faintly heard another crash and hoped with everything I had left, that father hadn't come back for a second round. I wasn't scared for myself, I knew that this was it, I was scared for Kayo.

I wanted to say run but it was too late as the blackness over took me.

**PLEASE R & R**

**If anyone has any suggestions or advice they want to offer that would be really helpful**

**I want to thank those that have reviewed or are reading my story. This story is my first story****,**** I wasn't expecting much from it, but it would be nice if I could have some advice on how to make it better. I really like reading what others think of my story so please review. THANKS! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter, enjoy**

**ooooooooooo - i wanted to thank you, i'm not going to use your idea (even though im glad you gave me advice) but i did give me a idea. so THANKS! : )**

I slowly opened my eyes. Everything blurred before coming in focus. I shot up in panic but immediately regretted it. Pain shot through my entire body and I fell back on to the bed. I looked around not recognizing anything around me. I tried to remember what happened before the memory came crashing to me.

Kayo crying, the smashed cup, the beating, the glass bottle, the stabbing.

I sat up slower, it hurt but it was okay. Kayo, her face came into my mind and the worry over came the pain as I stood up. I stumbled and noticed there was a bandage wrapped around my chest. I got dressed blocking the pain.

I stumbled down the stairs, hoping where ever I was they would have pain killers. Walking down stairs I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see. My foster-mother! I gaped at her and she smiled holding out a cup of what looked like hot chocolate. I took it and sat down.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly. I hardier ever saw her and I wouldn't put it past her to join in the beatings.

"At my apartment" she said not even looking at me

I guess it shouldn't be a surprise that she kept money for herself and only gave little to us and the money-greedy step-father.

"Oh, did you do this?" I asked again and she huffed in annoyance, knowing I was talking about the bandage.

She turned and glared at me. I shuddered and the chill-tingling look.

"Yes, and it bloody cost a lot of money. So what are you going to do to make up for it?" her voice rising with each word until she was screaming

"I don't know" it was no more than a whisper but somehow she caught it. Her smile turned evil and i could almost see her light bulp go off. She walked to open it

"I have an idea. For the next couple of weeks you and me will be working together."

"But... but... But" I choked out, i knew what her job was and it wouldn't be fun

"Or what do you want one of those_ precious_ children to do it for you?" she said sarcastically. Pain jolted through me at the thought of hurting the children. My chest hurt as well. The fresh wounded seemed to be begging me to refuse but I knew, she knew, that I wouldn't.

I hung my head and she smiled victories.

"well, you don't have to do it now. i don't want to get blood everywhere" she said in disgust

then she all but pushed me out the door.

"come back here when you're all healed, and if you don't i will come and find you!" she growled out then slammed the door.

I walked home, or wobbled home. i had no idea where i was, much less where i was going. i was lost. after walking for who knows how long the pain finally overtook me. Collapsing on to my knees I crawled into the nearest alleyway. My breath came in short pants, I realized I was hibervertalating but I really could care less.

"hey, are you okay?" I heard someone ask from above

I looked up but my vision was to blurred to see anything. i was aware enough to know someone had picked me up but I really didn't care enough to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was on a bed, looking around I could see a dresser and a desk. The room was really messy.

Despite the messiness there seemed to be some sort of order or a way things were arranged. I tried to stand but immediately it was too much pain and I collapsed. Fear and pain coursed through my body, I crawled over to the door hoping I could get out before anyone came.

I heard movement behind the door and I peeked out. Light poured through the slight crake, music flowed in with the light. Whispered singing could also be heard, the voice was horrible out of tune.

I crawled on all four, the door made a slight creek when I pushed it open more. I winced and heard the singing pause for a moment. I held my breath and stayed still, after what seemed like an hour the singing started again.

I started crawling again, my arms quickly becoming tired but I made them keep pulling me. My body made little noise but still every creek in the wood floors made me wince. I was able to pull myself to what looked like a living room.

I saw what looked like the front door; I wanted to jump up and down in happiness. I made my way half way there when I heard to floor boards creaked, alerting me to someone standing behind me. I froze, my whole body tensing, squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the blow that I knew was coming.

The hit never came so I slowly opened my eyes, and turned my body around so I was on my back. Looking up I saw the last person I ever thought I would see.

The man raised one eye brow at me, looking half amused half annoyed. My eyes flutter close again and I blacked out.

**PLEASE R & R**

**So I changed it because i really didn't like the other chapter. Sorry to those that liked to other chapter better. I dont really have any ideas to continue, so if anyone has an idea that would be really helpful! : )**

**AGAIN THANK YOU TO ANYONE READING! : D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really sorry that this took so long but now i have a good idea where this is going. thanks to all that are reading!**

**also sorry to mimi-chan and aliling-chan, blame writers block. : (**

When I awoke again everything was blurred with pain. Everything hurt, I was use to pain but this was on a whole level. Looking around I didn't recognize anything, slowly I sat up on the bed. The more I moved the more pain shot through my body so I settled for just laying down.

"Finally awake?" I jumped at the unexpected voice and looked up

I almost fainted again from the shock. It was the man, I knew him and yet I had never met him before. My heart began to ach just at looking at his face. I looked away for fear that it would become too much for me and I really would start to cry. I heard movement and looked over to see the man coming closer.

I shifted away a little in fear that he would do something. I didn't know this man; I couldn't just assume that he would be okay. That's how you got hurt, just because Shinobu thought this man was okay didn't mean he was.

That's who this man was, Shinobu's lover.

I had only seen the sketches of him but I would recognize him anywhere. God must really hate me, before I could even get up again the world had to completely flatten me out. He was still staring at me but I couldn't talk.

Dark eyes stared at me, waiting for me to do something, waiting for me to talk but I couldn't. I could do nothing but stare at him, much the same way he was to me.

"Well, can you talk or what?" he asked now completely annoyed

I squeaked in fear, I didn't do well with big, older men.

"Yes" I answered and the man sighed

"Look, I didn't mean to yell at you, its just…damn I don't even know why I picked you up" he said running a hand threw his hair.

He picked me up? Is that why I was here, he saw me lying on the road and he brought me home. The tears I had been holding back for who knows how long came running down my face. He really was a good guy; there was no way I could compete with someone like that.

"aww hell, don't cry. I don't do well with crying boys." He said sitting next to me, he rubbed his face and then pulled me into a hug.

It only served to make me cry harder.

"Its okay, you can talk to me" he whispered

I really wanted to, I didn't know him and he didn't know me but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it, this was Shinobu's lover. The person I should despise more than anyone else because he had someone that I would never have, he had something I never would – Shinobu's love.

"No, no don't touch me. I don't want to talk to you" I said pushing him away with what little but of strength that I had left.

He let me go, he seemed slightly fearful about what I would do next but all I did was curl into myself and cry.

"Why?" he asked

"Your Shinobu's lover, so I can't talk to you"

Looking back up to him he looked slightly spooked and startled

"How do you know that?" he said shifting away from me slightly

"Shinobu told me" I whispered trying to get my tear ducks to stop, the man sighed

"No, where not like that. He's just some kid infatuated by the idea of being in love with someone." He said exasperated voice

Anger bubbled up in me as I stared at him, how could he really believe that. He had something that I wanted so much and yet he was treating it so lightly. How could he do that to Shinobu? My face flushed red as I stood up

"How can you say that? He loves you and your taking it for granted. Some people go through their whole lives never knowing what they have and then they lose it all, you're going to be one of those people. Going around making teenagers cry." I yelled at him

He just stared at me blankly and I looked at him waiting for a response

"You love him, don't you?" he asked and I felt my face turn tomato red

Just as soon as it turned red I started crying again, from both pain and the truth that yes I was in love with him.

"Okay, calm down. Did you reject you or something because he said he already had a lover" I shook my head

"No, he's just my friend and he was showing me his drawings when there was one of you" I stated

"Oh, well I know what I said was harsh but I really believe that he just infatuated by me. It will pass but in the mean time it's just a pain in my butt. I really need to get him to not tell others he's my lover, there's really nothing going on between us so why don't you tell me what's going on" he said in an understanding voice.

So I did, I don't know what came over me but I told him everything. I told him about my parents dying in a car crash leaving behind me and my brother, and I told him how my brother ran as soon as he could as he was already 18.I told him about being adopted into a foster family after foster family until my 12th birthday when I was put into the family I was with now. I told him how this family had three other kids, I told him about how the foster-mother wasn't around very much and when my foster father was around he was usually drunk. I told him about how I protected my brothers and sisters from my father when he went on a rampage; how I wanted to take my siblings away with me when I turned 18.

Finally I told him about meeting Shinobu and falling in love with him and how I didn't know what to do now.

When I was done my story the tears had long since stopped coming as if they had dried up. We sat in silence for a long time; it seemed neither of us knew what to say to each other. Looking over at the man, realizing only now that I didn't know his name, he looked shocked.

"Wow, I don't really know what to say. Is there anything that I can do?" he asked with a sigh as he already knew what the answer was going to be

"No," on second thought I realized he could tell everyone and then all of us would be split up "PLEASE don't tell anyone" I begged

I could see him debating with himself, I had to do something to convince him or else all my hard work would be useless.

"I know that your thinking as an adult you need to help me but I'll be 18 in 6 months and then I can get custody of the children. If you tell the authorities they'll split us up and I'll never be able to help them. Please, I beg of you" I pleaded

He sighed and even though I knew he didn't like it but he agreed with me. I sighed in relief, it was only a little longer and then everything would be better

"But on one condition" I looked at him expectantly "every two weeks you have to call me so I can make sure you're okay and if you miss a week I'm going to go report this immediately."

I nodded enthusiastically, I could do that. We were quite for a moment before I turned to the man

"So, you want to tell me your name" he let out a booming laugh

"Sure, its miyagi. You?"

"Misaki" I said chuckling also

"Nice to meet you. Oh, also about Shinobu, sometimes feelings don't meet and feelings get misunderstood but you just have to keep moving forward. I know it hurts and you'll really stop being friends with Shinobu and you'll hate yourself every time your around him but just remember that its fault." Miyagi ruffled my hair

His words really hit me deep inside and I knew that he was right. It wasn't my fault or Shinobu that I fell in love, it would be wrong to take it out on him or blame him because of this. It was going to hurt but that seemed to be the story of my life.

Somehow, talking about it made me feel better and I knew that everything was going to get better.

**Please R & R**

**Thank you to everyone, and if you would go to my profile and vote on my pole I'll love you forever ; D**


End file.
